Express the percent as a decimal. $102.3\%$
$102.3$ percent = $102.3$ per cent = $102.3$ per hundred $102.3\% = \dfrac{102.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{102.3\%} = 1.023$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.